poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tonto
' Tonto '''is the deutergonist in ''The Lone Ranger. Official Disney Bio A wandering Comanche, cast out from his tribe, Tonto rides alone in search of the two men responsible for the ruin of his village until his path fatefully crosses with that of the wounded young lawyer John Reid, whom he transforms into the Lone Ranger. Physical Appearance Tonto is a Native American, tanned man of average height. He has long black hair that reaches over his chest. He has white face paint with several black stripes vertically down from his eyes. He wears a headband with a black crow on it. He wears brown Indian pants, shoes, and several gadgets on his belt, including a little bag. Appearances Lone Ranger As a young boy, Tonto rescued brothers Butch Cavendish and Tom Wilkinson from near-death. He brought them back to his tribe to recuperate, and while there, they found a rock of silver in the river, and traded Tonto a silver watch to show them where the silver came from, turning out to be the greatest silver mine in history. The brothers then murdered the entire tribe to keep the secret. Unable to bear the burden of his role in the massacre, Tonto told himself that the silver had possessed the brothers, keeps the pocket watch as a sign of his bad trade, and keeps his dead pet bird on his head in hopes it will return to life once he atones for his sins. Years later, Tonto is being transported to jail via train, alongside Butch Cavendish, who is being transported for his hanging after being apprehended. Cavendish's gang, however, hijacks the train, which derails soon after, resulting in Butch escaping and Tonto's arrest by John Reid and his older brother Dan. Tonto escapes and comes across the rangers, who were killed by Cavendish's gang, a white spirit horse comes and walks up to John, though Tonto tries to convince him to go to Dan instead. When Reid is revived, he is informed by Tonto of his new status as a "spirit walker" (one that has been to the other side), and reveals that he cannot be killed in battle. Tonto also confirms that Collins (one of the 6 original Rangers) betrayed Dan and is working alongside Cavendish, a "wendigo". Reid and Tonto hunt for Butch and his gang throughout the desert with a white horse, which is believed to be sacred by the Indians. The film is ambguous about whether Tonto has magical insghts and powers or is just insane, though it leans strongly to the former. Attack of the Changlings and Cy-bugs Tonto returns in Attack of the Changlings and Cy-bugs. A little while after Skyla is captured, He and John Reid arrive to help our heroes find her. Tonto has belief that Queen Chrysalis is a "wendigo" as well. Later, along with Yuna, Spirit, and Rain. They rideup to a barn that's been raided, inside they find that it was raided by Changlings and they are 3 remaining, "Scorn, Oten, and Toarin". The Changlings attempt to trap them inside a burning barn but fail. They are soon faced with Oten and Toarin', Tonto manages to incapitate Toarin' with his dagger while Yuna fires her gun which causes a bundle of logs to fall and kill Oten and Toarin', Scorn quickly flees as Tonto finds a clue to where Skyla could be. Trivia *Tonto will meet Thomas, Twilight, Brian, their friends and reunite with Chief Thunderhooves, Little Strongheart, and their tribe in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet The Lone Ranger *Tonto refers Princess Yuna as "Lunasabe" meaining: "Young Moon Princess" *Tonto refers Toad as " " meaning: " " *Johnny Depp played both as Tonto, Gellert Grindelwald, The Mad Hatter and Jack Sparrow. Gallery Young Tonto.png|Younger Tonto Elderly Tonto.png|Elderly Tonto Tonto disguised as a chinese worker.png|Tonto disguised as a Chinese worker Tonto in a suit.png|Tonto in a suit Tonto as MLP charcter.png|Tonto as a buffalo Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Indians Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Western characters Category:Mentors Category:Partners Category:Country-Accented characters Category:Knifemen Category:Gunners Category:Deuteragonist Category:Life Savers Category:Rescuers Category:Narrators Category:Disney sidekicks Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Axmen Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Characters played by Johnny Depp